La boda
by 35l1
Summary: un fic que escrivi ase años, es la boda de izumi y anna


La boda

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Izumi-san regreso ah la mansión Nakabayashi, y 2 y medio desde que Izumi-san me dijo que sentía lo mismo, a lo siento, dejen hacerles memoria, soy Kurauchi Anna, les contare lo que paso desde el ultimo episodio donde yo y mi amada Izumi-san Junto con Mitzuki-nechan regresamos a trabajar a la mansión Nakabayashi, meses pasaron antes de que Mitzuki-nechan empezara su relación Yoshitaka-kun, pues este le confeso que solo quería k Izumi-san se quedara a trabajar ya que así ella seguiría a su lado, y que le perdonara todas las cosas pervertidas que hizo, ella acepto enseguida sus sentimientos y dieron comienzo a su noviazgo, actualmente están casados, ya no somos criadas ahora vivimos en la mansión como parte de la familia, la boda fue hermosa, jamás vi tan preciosa ah la hermana menor de mi amada Izumi-san, el papá de Mitzuki nechan no vio con bueno ojos asta que se dio cuenta que era la felicidad de una de sus hijas, Izumi también sigue con su carrera de idol, y pochi la sigue ayudando, varios de sus fans de decepcionaron cuando dio aquella declaración, je.

Anna-chan apresúrate, queda poco tiempo-

Todavía nos quedan tres horas Mitzuki-nechan, lo que pasa es k tengo problemas con el vestido-

Mooo Anna-chan creía que ya habías aprendió a ponértelo, deja ayudarte- entra Mitzuki con un vestido de dama de honor

Gracias Mitzuki-nechan- si así es, como se lo imaginaban, Hoy es el día de mi boda con Izumi-san, ase casi dos años y medio, después de haberle insistido varias veces ah Izumi-san sobre tener una cita ella acepto, yo estaba feliz aunque savia o quería pensar que ella no me quería, pero durante la cita se comporto muy extraña y cortes a la vez, al finalizar la cita y llegar a la mansión, me invito a pasar a su habitación, me extraño mucho pero también me emociono, entrara a la habitación de la persona que mas amo, ya adentro Izumi-san me tomo en sus brazos, sentí un calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se acelero, y no savia que estaba pasando,

-Anna-chan, perdóname como te eh tratado, tu me has demostrado tu cariño pero yo no eh querido verlo, nunca eh querido darme cuenta asta ase poco, el verte pasear por la mansión el jugar con las sirvientas, el alimentar a las koi, el jugar con pochi, Anna-chan, no se darle mas vueltas a este asunto..... ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!!!!, te eh amado desde aquel momento que te vi que te presentaste cuando iba saliendo de los sanitarios en el instituto, tu sonrisa inocente, tus ojos tan brillantes, este cabello tan hermoso-

IZUMI-SAN NO JUEGUES CONMIGO- me safe de sus brazos para juntar mis brazos contra mi pecho.

No estoy jugando Anna-chan te estoy diciendo la verdad- Izumi-san callo de rodillas al piso se apoyo con sus brazos y vi que empezó a llorar- por favor créeme, es la verdad, no savia como decírtelo, me sentía mal, solo quiero hacerte feliz, solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, no me importa que nos vean mal, solo quiero esta contigo, te amo con todo mi ser- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos contra su pecho, levanto la vista para verme, estaba llorando en verdad, pero no un llanto cualquiera era un llanto de que alguien k quería alguien que era los k más quería se alejaba de ella me acerque poco a poco a ella, me hinque frente a ella, al hacerlo Izumi-san se arrojo asía mi abrasándome- ANNA-CHAN grito.

Me quede atónita no savia que hacer- ¿lo dices en verdad?, ¿es lo k sientes?, ¿en vedad también me amas?

SI, Te amo como a nadie en este mundo- me dijo, ella seguía llorando, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, respondí a su abrazo

Izumi-san, yo también te amo, No llores vas a hacer que me sienta mal-dije también llorando

Mis lagrimas ya no son de dolor Anna-chan, ya son de felicidad- me dijo y de repente nuestros labios se juntaron, era una sensación tan cálida, tan placentera, esa noche dormí con mi amada Izumi-san.... asta ase poco decidimos consumar nuestra relación, ambas ya tenemos 17 años, así k nos dieron permiso nuestras familias, y podremos casarnos, mi madre ya tenia sospechas, y el k casi se desmaya fue el padre de Izumi-san al saberlo, ase ya dos años(digo al tocar mis labios

Anna-chan ya estas lista, recordando el pasado?- dice Mitzuki-nechan

Si perdón, es k me acorde de esa noche, por fin, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, insisto Mitzuki-nechan, no puedo comprender como es que Yoshitaka-niisan pudo haber hecho semejante belleza para la boda, este vestido es mas de lo k merecía.

El es muy hábil, lo bueno es k su nueva empresa de moda es un éxito, este diseño lo hizo exclusivo para ti, al igual que el traje para nechan, por cierto Anna-chan ¿cómo decidieron, quien iba a usar vestido, y quien traje?

Eso fue algo sencillo, lo decidimos con yanken, por suerte gane, aunque creo k en verdad ella me dejo ganar, solo para verme mas feliz, ¿Mitzuki-nechan cuanto queda para la boda?,

Aun nos quedan 45 minutos.

Ah quisiera ir a ver a mi amada, pero no puedo es de mala suerte-

Lo se por eso antes ya había ido- Mitzuki saca una grabadora de su vestido, este es un mensaje que grabo para ti.

Empezó a correr la cinta y empecé a oír la vos de Izumi-san – Anna-chan, quiero decirte unas palabras antes de nuestra boda, me ases la persona mas feliz del mundo al haber aceptado que nos casáramos, mi cuerpo y alma todo yo soy de tu pertenencia, respecto a lo k discutimos ase una semana, no me importa que no podamos tener hijos, siempre hay la posibilidad de inseminación artificial, o de la adopción, ese detalle no me importa solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, estoy muy nerviosa, Te amo, y te tengo una sorpresa esta noche, aunque ya avías visto la lencería que avía comprado, es solo para ti, para tus ojos mi amor, bueno nos vemos en el altar, asta entonces, recuerda no importa lo que opinen lo que nos digan, nosotras nos amamos y eso es lo k nos importa.- Mitzuki-nechan apago la grabadora, yo estaba secándome las lagrimas de la cara con un pañuelo para no arruinar el maquillaje que me puso Mitzuki-nechan- yo también te amo, también quiero estar contigo siempre- Mitzuki-nechan cerro mis labios con un dedo

Eso díselo después de la boda, ya que ella te oiga, ven ya estas lista y muy hermosa, la boda debe empezar.

Salí de la habitación, todos estaban en la capilla, mi familia, la familia de Izumi-san, llegue a la entrada donde estaba mi padre para entregarme al altar, empezaron a tocar la música, y empecé a caminar Karin-chan iba arrojando pétalos de rosa a mi paso, ahí al pie del altar estaba mi amada Izumi san, sentí el sonrojarme al verla en ese traje sastre que le avía confeccionado Yoshitaka-niisan, para ella, pochi estaba a un costado, estaba llorando, se ve realmente cómico de traje, mi padre me entrego al altar, y fue a su lugar junto a mi madre, la ceremonia empezó.

Tu Izumi Sawatari aceptas cuidar y proteger a Anna Kurauchi en lo prospero y lo adverso asta que la muerte las separe - dijo el padre

Si Acepto- Dijo y volteó su mirada asía a mí, sentí el sonrojarme de nuevo

Y tu Anna Kurauchi aceptas Cuidar y proteger a Izumi Sawatari en lo prospero y lo adverso asta que la muerte las separe - dijo el padre

Acepto

Depuse de poner los anillos pude besar a mi amada Izumi-san- Izumi san También soy la chica mas feliz del mundo

Tontita ya no tienes que llamarme por el san, ya somos pareja-

Perdón Izumi. Dije al pegarme a su brazo, todos empezaron tomar las fotos del recuerdo, este sentimiento no es felicidad es algo mas fuerte, por que por fin estoy al lado de mi amada, compartiré mi vida con ella, yo creo adoptaremos una niña, pero una que se parezca a las dos, arroje el ramo, las chicas de la escuela ataban esperando recibirlo, no vi quien lo recibió, por que Izumi y yo no besamos.

Fin


End file.
